The invention relates in general to couplings and in particular to a new and useful mechanical central buffer coupling, model "Scharfenberg", for rail vehicles whose coupling lock is opened by a controlled pneumatic valve.
In rail vehicles it is known that the main air conduit is in functional connection with the brakes, so that if an unintentional separation occurs in a train formation, automatic braking will occur. In a train formation where the individual vehicles are connected together exclusively by control buffer couplings, the main air conduit is installed to go through in each vehicle from one central buffer coupling to the next and ends therein in an air coupling. Depending on the model of the central buffer coupling, the air conduit can be sealed off mechanically, the air couplings being opened or closed at the same time by mechanical actuation of the coupling locks. This method of closing the air couplings has the disadvantage that in case of unintentional severing, e.g. breakage of a coupling eye, the brakes do not respond.
Further it is known, when the air couplings can be closed manually, that after mechanical connection of the central buffer couplings the air conduits are opened separately. The disadvantage of this is that for coupling as well as for uncoupling the air couplings must be opened or closed separately.